A ta santé mon amour
by Ruby Leam
Summary: -Songfic- Afin de continuer d'avancer malgré la disparition de son épouse, Burt Hummel prend le temps de penser à leur histoire.


Bonjour bonsoir! Vous avez actuellement sous le nez, la première fanfiction que j'ai eu le cran de publier.

Pour être tout à fait honnête je vous demanderais bien d'être gentils mais ce ne serait pas juste... Alors je vais gentiment vous demander d'être honnêtes!

N'étant pas rompue aux usages de l'endroit, j'attends vos réaction avec intérêt.

Bref... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Serrer très fort la main du petit garçon à peine endormi, l'embrasser sur le front avant de vérifier la veilleuse et sortir en laissant la porte entrouverte. Si Burt Hummel avait su qu'il devrait un jour affronter la vie seul, il se serait rédigé un mode d'emploi au singulier ou sans pronom comme maintenant. Au lieu de ce « nous » qui volait autour de lui comme un nuage de fées vengeresses.

Un mois et treize jours sans son épouse. Sans son premier amour, sans son Elisabeth adorée.

Seul.

Soupirant profondément, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et attrapa une bouteille de bière.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et observa sa boisson. Non, il ne buvait pas pour oublier ses soucis, pour se noyer dans le brouillard de l'ivresse jusqu'à tomber dans le coma, là où personne ne mourait.

« Ne bois jamais si tu es seul. Ou si tu l'es, porte un toast à ma santé. Pour te rappeler que tu as des raisons de t'arrêter. »

Elisabeth si prévoyante. Elle le connaissait bien.

Mais sans la certitude de la revoir c'était bien plus dur. Dénué de sens.

Non, il n'était pas seul. Il avait Kurt, il devait veiller sur lui.

Laissant l'objet de ses réflexions sur la table, Burt s'extirpa des coussins pour chercher un disque sur l'étagère. Parmi les vieux classiques, les tubes à la mode devenus insupportables au bout de quelques semaines et les bandes originales de Broadway trônait une jaquette incongrue. Un chanteur français, mort lui aussi. Une compilation, un best-of acheté trois sous pendant une brocante.

S'il ne comprenait pas les chansons, le jeune veuf se souvenait des traductions que son épouse lui avait tant de fois chantées récitées murmurées...

Le vieil homme dans un bout de plastique serait d'une compagnie bienvenue.

Les méninges lancées à plein régimes, il fallait à présent retrouver le titre de cette chanson qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

Malgré un léger doute, sa main agit seule, attrapant l'un des disques avant de régler le lecteur et de lancer l'une des pistes. La bonne.

_Ce soir, je bois._

Oui, la bonne. Maintenant sa bière avait la conscience plus légère.

_Tu peux toujours éteindre la lampe  
Et ta main blanche glissant sur la rampe  
Monter jusqu´à ta chambre  
Pour y chercher ton sommeil noir...  
Moi, je reste en bas ce soir  
Et je bois._

La capsule à la main, Burt se retourna vers la volée de marches qui joignait l'étage. Personne à part des cadres. Un portrait de mariage, une sortie en famille, un atelier pâte à sel dans la cuisine et son fils sommeillant en haut de l'escalier.

Que ne donnerait il pas pour voir une main traîner sur la rampe et des boucles châtain disparaître derrière le mur encore une fois. Entendre le pas feutré de sa femme en ballerines et sa voix grommelant qu'elle a encore oublié de briquer les marches ou chantant une berceuse au petit garçon qui refuse de dormir, lui rappelant de ne pas rester trop tard dans le salon, de bien fermer la porte...

Et il se trouve ridicule. Quand l'escalier a-t-il pu prendre la place de sa femme dans son esprit ?

Non, ce n'est pas ça évidemment mais elle est partout. Douce, rassurante mais à présent aussi fantomatique qu'elle était vive et pétillante._  
_

_Oui, j´ai promis...  
Oui, mais je bois quand même._

Il ne devrait pas toucher cette bière. Mais il n'en a pas envie. Pas plus qu'il ne se tournerait vers des alcools forts, il ne compte pas non plus lâcher un peu de réconfort. Il a promis de prendre soin de lui et de son garçon. Pas d'être irréprochable. Même si ses efforts portent leurs fruits. Le petit relève le nez, doucement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait exprimer ses sentiments mais ils se tendent des perches. L'un joue le prêtre au mariage des Power-Rangers (Qui s'échangent leurs conquêtes si souvent que le jeu en devient malsain) tandis que l'autre accepte d'apprendre à faire du vélo (à condition de pouvoir le décorer à son goût).

Ils titubent l'un à côté de l'autre, avancent cahin-caha comme le fameux canard à trois pattes a dû le faire après amputation.

Décidément, au regard des bêtises qui mûrissent à jeun dans son esprit, une bière est très certainement une mauvaise idée.

_Va, je t´aime.  
Va dans ta nuit..._

Mais il a besoin de faire le point. De faire ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis un mois et treize jours, peut-être même plus. Se tourner vers le passé, objectivement.

_Je bois...  
Aux femmes qui ne m´ont pas aimé  
Aux enfants que je n´ai pas eus  
Mais à toi qui m´a bien voulu..._

Il s'appelle Burt Hummel et il a rencontré Elisabeth au lycée William McKinley de Lima. Il avait seize ans, elle quinze. Il était footballeur, elle était un rat de bibliothèque passionné de littérature française. Il penchait vers la mécanique, elle aimait les mots. Il travaillait, elle étudiait. Puis il l'a invitée à prendre un café, qui a duré plus que nécessaire . A voir un film, un navet qu'aucun d'eux n'a regardé.

Elle a mis une écharpe rouge les jours de match et lu dans les gradins lors des entraînements. Il lui a offert un volume de poésie agrémenté de commentaires de sa main.

Il a noué un bouquet autour de son poignet les deux soirs de bal qu'ils partagèrent.

Et il a fallu ranger les clichés dans un album avec les tickets et les fleurs séchées.

Affronter les portes qui claquent. Affronter un père méprisant qui ne veut pas d'un mécanicien comme gendre. Affronter l'avenir qui s'annonce.

Les Hummel acceptèrent Elisabeth sous leur toit tant qu'elle restait la nuit dans la chambre d'amis. Pendant un mois puis deux puis trois. Et son père céda. Pour que sa fille fasse des études qu'elle soit armée face à la vie et si elle larguait ce bon à rien au passage ce serait le couronnement.

Alors pendant que Burt aidait à faire tourner le garage au succès surprenant pour un si petit endroit, elle partit pour la grande ville, étudia avec acharnement, travailla quand elle avait fini d'étudier, dormant le temps qu'il restait. Elle reçut son petit-ami un jour ou deux dès qu'ils le pouvaient et ils sortaient pour être jeunes et fous l'espace de quelques heures. Et tout recommençait.

Jusqu'au soir où déambulant dans une foire quelconque baignée par l'odeur de sucre et de friture des beignets et des pommes d'amour elle sentit le jeune homme l'entraîner vers une fontaine. Il l'y assit et lui ordonna de fermer les yeux. Après une longue minute, elle sentit une main sur la sienne qui referme ses doigts sur un cordon et ouvrit les yeux sur un gros ballon bleu clair décoré d'un large« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » au marqueur. Elle voit plus qu'elle ne vit le « oui », le baiser, la bague au minuscule diamant tout rond, le ballon qui s'envole et les applaudissements d'un groupe de badauds émus. C'est comme si elle l'avait déjà vécu, comme une évidence.

Et leur vie reprend son cours. Travail, études, retrouvailles, lettres, la promesse de l'avenir en plus.

Et un jour elle revient, diplômée avec éloges, son bagage de culture sous le bras et le cœur en bandoulière.

Ils se retrouvent, s'aiment comme s'aiment ceux qui se retrouvent et sont sûr de ne plus jamais se quitter. Et tout s'accélère.

Le garage tourne à plein régime tandis qu'elle trouve un poste de professeur de français et donne des cours particuliers.

Ils trouvent une maison dont l'emprunt est assez conséquent mais largement remboursable avec leurs deux salaires.

Ils se marient. Celui que personne ne jugeait assez bien pour trouver une épouse, pour la rendre heureuse. Celle qui avait tout pour toucher les sommets mais leur a préféré le bonheur.

Ils vivent à deux, l'un pour l'autre. On les regarde parfois de travers, ces deux-là c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Un jour tout s'écroulera, dit-on autour d'eux.

Mais une année passe et passe bien. Puis, un jour tout change. Une grossesse, un enfant. Un tout nouveau petit garçon qui arrive. Difficilement. La grossesse est périlleuse, l'accouchement se passe mal. Tous deux sont en bonne santé mais il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

Kurt , le fils de sa mère pour sûr. Burt doutait que l'enfant ait pris quoi que ce soit de lui. Ils pourrait être le gosse du facteur que personne ne s'en douterait, murmure-t-on autour. Puis ses yeux de bébés atteignent leur couleur définitive. Bleu peut-être mais virant par mauvais temps au vert, comme les siens. Il a les pommettes de sa grand-mère paternelle et le regard de son père. Alors, le sourire aux lèvres, Burt claironne dans l'hôpital qu'il va se faire facteur.

Son fils, son garçon, sa petite merveille.

Émerveillés, les jeunes parents restent des heures enlacés devant le berceau. A l'époque tout paraît simple. La vie est belle et elle se déroule devant eux. Parfois ce sera dur mais à deux, maintenant trois, ils savent qu'ils vont s'en sortir.

Burt soupire et avale une gorgée d'alcool. Ils étaient bien naïfs dans leur jeunesse. Heureux certes, mais naïfs.

Pourtant Dieu sait que tout n'a pas été simple. Même s'ils s'aimaient.

_Je bois...  
A ces maisons que j´ai quittées  
Aux amis qui m´ont fait tomber  
Mais à toi qui m´as embrassé...  
Mais à toi qui m´as embrassé...  
_

Les débuts étaient idylliques. Ils s'aimaient, les autres s'attendrissaient, leurs parents souriaient. Lorsqu'il n'est pas sérieux l'amour adolescent attire les sourires bienveillants.

Mais lorsqu'ils se sont étreint plus forts, lorsqu'ils ont fait des projets d'avenir, lorsqu'ils ont parlé d'être ensemble au lieu de sortir ensemble, il a fallu faire face.

Ils ont dit à Burt, au « petit » Burt de ne pas s'accrocher à cette fille à l'avenir si prometteur, de ne pas la retenir dans ce trou paumé, de ne pas gâcher sa vie.

Ils ont dit à Elisabeth de laisser tomber ce moins-que-rien, de rejoindre la lumière pour laquelle elle est faite, de ne pas gâcher sa vie.

Il a hésité, parce qu'il l'aime, elle a tout rejeté en bloc, parce qu'elle l'aime. Et ils se sont accrochés.

Elle a quitté la maison familiale, constatant en y remettant les pieds que rien ne serait comme avant.

Il a perdu ou écarté un à un ses anciens camarades qui le considéraient comme un bon à rien et lui serinaient constamment tout le mal qu'il faisait.

Et ils ont grandi, ils se sont installés. Il a repris le garage avec un associé à la mort de son père et voit passer ces gars-là de temps en temps. Leur réussite ne saute pas aux yeux. Moins que la sienne en tout cas qui n'est pourtant pas éclatante.

Parfois elle invite ses amies pour un café. Et en rentrant il voit dans leurs yeux cette pointe d'étonnement, et une vague étincelle d'envie. Évidemment ceux qui les regardent se demandent comment ils sont arrivés où ils en sont. Pas d'étincelle et mais une vie simple et confortable. Ils sont deux à savoir comment. Les deux seuls qui ont mis toutes leurs forces dans la réalisation de leurs désirs. Qui ont tenu parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Légèrement grisé par la demie bière qu'il a dégustée, Burt sourit. Il vient de revoir l'intégralité de leurs amours et ceux-ci lui paraissent sans nuages. Il y a eu des moments difficiles mais ils ressemblent à de simples passages obligés. A des épreuves créées pour forger leur couple. Il pense à sa femme et il ne voit que l'amour qui régnait entre eux. Si c'est ce qui doit lui rester alors c'est ce qui le portera. Qui le fera tenir. Cet amour et son petit garçon. Le fruit de cet amour.

Et doucement, le souvenir d'une soirée s'impose à son esprit.

_Ce soir-là  
On sortait d´un cinéma  
Il faisait mauvais temps  
Dans la rue Vivienne  
J´étais très élégant  
J´avais ma canadienne  
Toi tu avais ton manteau rouge  
Et je revois ta bouche  
Comme un fruit sous la pluie...  
Comme un fruit sous la pluie...  
_

Un soir de Novembre à Lima. Il pleut, des parapluies font la queue devant le cinéma a néon clignotant. Rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf pour un jeune couple au milieu de la file. Lui arbore une casquette à carreaux brun et une veste en feutre, elle porte un duffle-coat rouge à boutons ébène qui détonne au milieu des imperméables sinistres. Ils rayonnent. Il y a sept ans avait lieu ici même leur premier rendez-vous. Qu'importe le film pourvu qu'ils retrouvent dans cette salle sombre les adolescents qu'ils étaient. _Dracula_ fait festin sous leur nez sans qu'ils y prêtent attention. Chacun ne pense qu'à l'autre.

En sortant ils ne peuvent alors que sourire à ceux qui serrés sous leurs abris les interrogent sur la qualité du film.

Ils sourient, courent, tournoient dans les flaques alors qu'ils parcourent les rues menant aux Breadstix. Elisabeth resplendit. Elle chante et danse entre les gouttes. Burt ne se souvient pas l'avoir vue si épanouie. A vrai dire, il commence à avoir des doutes sur le comportement de sa femme.

Pourtant dotée d'une santé de fer, elle a été victime de nausées pendant près de deux mois. S'il ajoute à cela qu'elle passe à présent des heures à prendre soin de sa peau et que les classiques de Broadway tournent bien trop souvent et bien trop fort à son goût dans le salon, le probable futur papa se dit que sa femme a une surprise à lui faire et qu'elle n'est vraiment pas la reine de la discrétion. Pourtant il se tait et sourit. Elle veut le lui annoncer en grande pompe, alors chacun son tour.

Plus tard il se rappellera de son sourire sous les spots du restaurant, de la boîte posée sous sa serviette lorsqu'il revient avec une carafe d'eau, de la chanson dans le juke-box et de la plénitude de l'instant. Et sa bouche contre la sienne sous le porche alors qu'il devrait chercher ses clefs pour lui éviter une pneumonie.

_Ce soir, je bois!  
Heureusement, je ne suis jamais ivre.  
Dors... Cette nuit, je vais écrire mon livre.  
Il est temps, depuis l´temps.  
C´est mon roman, c´est mon histoire!  
Il y a des choses qu´on n´écrit  
Que lorsqu´il est très tard,  
Que lorsqu´il fait bien nuit..._

A la réflexion, le vieux chanteur et lui n'ont pas les mêmes préoccupations. De livre, il n'en a pas à écrire. Il doit déjà commencer par s'occuper de sa vie , celle qui commence. Peut-être dans cinquante ans, s'installera-t-il à un bureau pour faire le point sur le joyeux bazar qui s'annonce.

Pourtant, lui n'est pas doué avec les mots. Mais il écrirait des volumes entiers sur ses yeux sur son sourire, sur leurs amours.

Sur le temps passé sans elle.

_Dors, je t´aime.  
Dors dans ma vie..._

Oui, elle sera toujours là, quelque part. Même si elle n'habite plus leur maison. Même si toutes les photos qui attestent de sa présence devront un jour être triées pour ne pas qu'elle se transforme en autel mortuaire. Il faudra les ranger dans des albums, en faire un pour le petit, la laisser dormir sous la couverture des pages cartonnées. Pour empêcher les autres de ternir ses souvenirs.

_Je bois...  
Aux lettres que je n´ai pas écrites,  
A des salauds qui les méritent  
Mais je n´sais plus où ils habitent..._

Il doit finir les réponses aux condoléances. Pourtant il est de ceux qui regardent les écritures plutôt que les phrases. A quoi bon ? Elles sont toutes les mêmes.

Tous ces mots vides de sens lui rappellent ce qu'il n'a pas écrit. Des lettres, au père de son aimée quand il pouvait peut-être sauver leur relation, aux universités qui auraient peut-être pu l'accueillir, à ses amis qui eux sont partis... Et tous ces papiers qu'il aura à remplir. « Statut : veuf », « Profession de la mère : aucune (décédée) ». Et les histoires à raconter, leur histoire à raconter. Les mots pour défendre sa condition de père célibataire qui évoque aux autres un père indigne.

Trop de mots pour lui.

_Je bois...  
A toutes les idées que j´ai eues.  
Je bois aussi dès qu´ils m´ont eu  
Mais à toi qui m´a défendu,  
Mais à toi qui m´a défendu..._

Les heures passées à refaire le monde. S'il avait fait des études, si elle était restée à Chicago, si le garage avait été dans un meilleur secteur, si les médicaments avaient pu sauver son père. Si on pouvait enfin virer ce député incompétent, si on pouvait se débarrasser de ce présentateur homophobe.

Et Kurt... Si on pouvait lui offrir un monde meilleur. Ils ne sont pas aveugles, ils voient bien que leur fils a des goûts différents des autres petits garçons. Et si cela n'est pas suffisant, ils ont bien compris qu'il avait un coup de cœur pour ce petit Aaron qui a quitté Lima après le jardin d'enfant.

Jardin d'enfant... Son fils est un lys. Pâle, élégant mais fort et ancré dans le sol.

Si les autres pouvaient le comprendre.

_Ce jour-là,_  
_Dans un café du quinzième,_  
_Tu m´avais dit : "je t´aime"_  
_Je n´écoutais pas._  
_Y avait toute une équipe._  
_On parlait politique._  
_Je m´suis battu avec un type_  
_Et tu m´as emmené_  
_Comme un enfant blessé,_  
_Comme un enfant blessé..._

Son propre oncle est incapable de le comprendre... Avant l'enterrement, c'est la hache de guerre qu'ils avaient déterrée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis les cinq ans de son fils. Ce soir-là frère de son épouse ou non, Grégory avait fini jeté par la porte d'entrée.

Son épouse à lui, timide et accommodante n'avait pas osé leur avouer sa façon de penser mais le regard admiratif qu'elle avait posé sur ses hôtes les avait rassuré.

Tout avait dérapé bien avant le gâteau. Pendant que Kurt et ses cousins regardaient un Disney au salon, les adultes supportaient les discours emportés tout autant qu'enivrés du frère de la maîtresse de maison. S'il avait toujours adoré sa petite sœur, il n'avait jamais pu faire abstraction de ses choix de vie et leur rebattait les oreilles de son amie Loreen qui était avocate à Boston (oubliant qu'elle avait été assassinée par sa voisine trois ans plus tôt), de son ami d'enfance qui avait ouvert un garage à Chicago et autres compliments sous-entendus.

Burt avait supporté cette rengaine avec le sourire car il voyait du coin de l'œil son fils jouer avec sa cousine tandis que son neveu suçait son pouce devant la fin d'_Oliver et compagnie. _Voir un sourire aussi rayonnant sur le visage de son garçon lui faisait penser aux après-midi qu'il passait avec la petite Britanny à jouer au royaume merveilleux. Il était toujours impressionné par l'esprit délié et l'imagination sans borne de la petite.

De l'autre œil, il voyait sa femme échanger des potins avec Anna, sa belle-soeur. Il ne la connaissait pas bien mais elle tenait son mari relativement fermement si on tenait compte de sa timidité et elle élevait des enfants adorables même si son aînée semblait tenir de l'entêtement paternel.

Malgré tout, la soirée était lourde. Il avait senti son beau-frère se tendre lorsque Kurt avait réclamé _La Petite Sirène _même si le choix était finalement revenu au plus jeune, il avait vu son sourire se tordre. Lorsque les enfants avaient commencé une dînette princesse il avait dû l'empêcher de s'étouffer car le petit garçon avait claironné que la couronne que Maja lui avait posé sur la tête était celle de son héroïne préférée. L'orage couvait, l'oncle buvait et Elisabeth, impuissante préféra entraîner son amie à la cuisine pour étoiler le gâteau.

Burt appela les enfants, sorti l'appareil et éteignit la lumière. Sur la série de cliché représentant Kurt le visage illuminé, seul puis accompagné successivement de sa mère, de sa tante et de ses cousins, plusieurs seraient gâchés par le visage rougeaud de l'oncle Greg, secoué par le gâteau d'anniversaire glacé en l'honneur de la princesse préférée de son neveu.

La guerre éclata lorsque l'enfant intrigué par la mine de son oncle regarda sa mère et lança avec une étrange lucidité, « On aura dû faire que Polosson et garder çui-là pour avec Thany et Tina tu crois Maman ? »

Nul ne sut si c'était la voix aiguë de Kurt et le zozotement provoqué par la chute de son incisive qui secoua son oncle mais cela donna lieu à une inoubliable débâcle familiale .

L'homme se redressa en renversant sa chaise et son épouse eu à peine le temps d'entraîner enfants et gâteau au salon pour les préserver et préserver l'anniversaire du garçon avant qu'il ne se lance dans un monologue aviné, confus mais vindicatif. Sa sœur avait épousé un bon à rien, avait gâché son avenir et l'avait laissé lui faire un gosse qui aurait pu lui ressembler, ça il faisait avec. Mais il n'allait pas les laisser faire de son neveu une tapette sans réagir. Il n'était pas question de laisser ce gosse avec des parents aveugles qui le laissaient en toute conscience avoir des occupations de pédé et...

Il y eut Kurt qui avait oublié sa cuillère mais la laissa tomber sur le pas de la porte, Anna qui prenant l'enfant dans ses bras se mit à hurler en finnois sur son mari, Maja qui regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds, Elisabeth qui envoya son poing dans le visage de son frère et Burt qui repoussant son épouse vers le salon attrapa l'individu par le col en lui hurlant sa façon de penser notamment à propos des ignorants qui se croient mieux que les autres.

Et, concluant que son fils était merveilleux comme il l'était, qu'ils feraient tout pour qu'il fasse sa vie comme il l'entendait et que s'il devenait le stéréotype gay que craignait son oncle il serait quand même fier de lui ne serait-ce que parce qu'il agitait les consciences, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et offrit au rabatteur de placard une sortie qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Ils s'étaient battus en famille comme d'habitude.

Il pensa à Anna. Elle devait venir aux prochaines vacances avec les enfants. Ils se voyaient plus souvent depuis le divorce. Il aimait ces moments car Elisabeth rayonnait en famille. Maintenant il allait falloir trouver la force de recommencer.

_Je bois...  
Au combat que tu as mené  
Pour m´emmener loin de la fête.  
Ce soir, je bois à ta défaite._

Cet homme et lui étaient définitivement bien différent. Peut-être n'avaient-ils vécu que la part heureuse de leur relation ? Son épouse était son lien avec la vie. Celle qui le traînait aux matchs, aux soirées dansantes, aux foires, dans les brocantes... Peut-être sa fête à lui était-elle cette solitude, l'absence d'émotion qu'il affichait. Alors oui, en fin de compte la mort l'avait rattrapée, fauchée à la défaite. Fauchée par ce camion alors qu'elle se rendait à Westerville.

L'homme, endormi sur son volant n'avait rien vu, rien senti. Pourtant il avait littéralement écrasé la voiture. Et fait voler en miettes leur avenir.

Maintenant il devait seul retrouver le chemin de cette fête de vie, de lumière, de couleur.

C'était à lui de se battre.

_Je bois...  
Au temps passé à te maudire,  
A te faire rire, à te chérir,  
Au temps passé à te vieillir._

Leurs années qui défilent, ce temps qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Un costume et une robe à trois sous au bal de promo, des cartons de livres qui s'entassent dans leur premier studio, Elisabeth qui récite des poèmes installée tête en bas dans le fauteuil les lunettes de travers, qui sautille à son dernier match de terminale, qui lui brandit son diplôme sous le nez, qui l'embrasse, qui l'embrase.

Le jour de leurs fiançailles, leur mariage, leurs disputes, leurs retrouvailles, les étreintes comme si on devait mourir demain, une course poursuite dans le Quartier Latin lors de leur voyage de noce, des fleurs, des perles en plastique, les guirlandes qui dégringolent du sapin, les gâteaux d'anniversaires, la pâte à sel dans la cuisine avec Anna et les enfants, les pique-niques, ses bras qui bercent, sa voix qui résonne dans la maison, sa silhouette qui tourbillonne dans le salon sur fond de West Side Story, les mots sur le frigo, les cupcakes et de la crème fouettée sur le nez.

Leur dernière soirée, une embrouille à cause de ce rendez-vous le lendemain matin, un plat de pâtes et tous les trois installés dans le canapé devant une vieille cassette de Mickey. Kurt qui s'endort recroquevillé contre sa mère, on monte une vague berceuse un baiser, un inaudible « Je t'aime Maman » qui résonne. Puis eux deux qui restent à l'abri dans leur lit. L'étreinte, les mots d'amour.

Et le matin les mots qui se répondent sur le frigo.

« Ai dû partir tôt, je prendrais une pause à dix heures. Fais attention sur la route. Je t'aime »

« Je dépose Kurt avant de partir. Il n'y a pas grand risque mais je serais prudente, promis. Il y a du café d'avance. Je t'aime aussi »

La vie a des airs de film français.

Puis le téléphone sonne et Hitchcock reprend le scénario.

_Je bois...  
Aux femmes qui ne m´ont pas aimé,  
Aux enfants que je n´ai pas eus  
_

Il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il a perdu l'amour de sa vie, elle ne reviendra plus.

Mais ils ont été heureux. Elle lui a dit qu'il la rendait heureuse. Et elle y croyait, alors il y croit.

Ils ont raté des choses, en ont perdu certaines, en ont parfois connu trop d'autres. Ils n'ont pas tout réussi mais, à deux, ils ont grandi, avancé. Et maintenant il faut continuer seul.

Il lui doit bien ça.

_Mais à toi qui m´a bien voulu,  
_

La chanson est finie depuis longtemps. Et le disque avec. Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard. Burt observe un instant le portrait en face de lui et se dit qu'il va devoir parler avec leur fils, ils en ont besoin.

Il repose sa bouteille vide, et va éteindre la chaîne avant de quitter la pièce.

Au moment d'éteindre la lampe, il comprend qu'il manque quelque chose. Un geste d'adieu, un vieux souvenir. Un jeu de table basse.

Selon un rituel bien précis, il fait tournoyer la capsule sur elle même. Elle roule, oscille avant de tomber face contre le plateau dans un claquement léger.

_Mais à toi qui m´a bien voulu... _

A ta santé mon amour.


End file.
